Beginning Anew
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: .After the first year, they stopped. It was too painful I surmise. But you saved my life, and you became the GirlWhoLived in a way... You survived the killing curse. When it hit you, I was scared, I admit. Oneshot.


An Inspired One-shot.

**Assessing the Final Battle - (Which took place on August 21st, 1998)- **

In the final battle, Ginevra Molly Weasley let go of all hatred for her fellow students, and ran headlong into fighting with the Senior Deatheaters, unlike any other student her age.

But in fighting the Senior Deatheaters, she'd come across a battle that not one person had expected. Draco Malfoy and his father were dueling, and it seeming the younger Malfoy was losing. Draco was covered in soot, and dirt. His faced smeared with his own blood.

Then Lucius Malfoy cast the killing curse at his only son. Draco, prepared to die in honor, had not noticed Ginny, until she pushed him to the ground before the curse struck, and the green light struck her side

**Later on August 21st, 1998**

It was different now... They were different. In full life, she'd been nothing but the little sister to Harry Potter's best friend. But in her near-death comatose state, she was a hero.

**-------- August 21st, 2002--------**

A 22 year old Draco Malfoy made his way to St. Mungo's, heading for his office in the Comatose Patients Station. Although only three patients remained, two of which had awakened and were waiting to be picked up, he still returned to work. But only because of the reason he became a Medi-wizard specified in comatose patients, the third occupant of the Comatose Patients Station. Ginevra Weasley.

"Thank you, Malfoy... for staying by my side..." a faint voice called. Shrugging it off as another one of his daydreams he leafed through Ginny's records again.

"You look older, Malfoy... how long have I been here?" the faint voice called again. This time Draco looked around for the voice, and looked eyes with a tired looking Ginevra Weasley.

"Four years today... How did you know I stayed with you?" Draco asked, quietly stepping over to the girl.

"Because... I remember hearing your voice. I could never hear Ron, nor Harry. Did they ever come?" She asked when Draco sat on her bed

"After the first year, they stopped. It was too painful I surmise. But you saved my life, and you became the Girl-Who-Lived in a way... You survived the killing curse. When it hit you, I was scared, I admit. You, the youngest of the Weasley children, and the only girl, saved the life of the one who tormented you for six years. You had no reason to, but you did what was right. You didn't care that I was your tormentor. You saw me as a boy who needed saving. And you were the one who had to save. Thank you." Draco said to her as she moved her head off her pillow and onto his lap.

"What happened to everyone else?" Ginny asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ron's a bachelor, living with Harry and his wife Pansy..." Draco started.

"Pansy and Harry? What is up with that?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, Harry saved her life when she got lost in a detention in the Forbidden Forest, near the end of our sixth year. And they started dating. But no one else knew until Harry proposed during the Order of Merlin awarding ceremony." Draco told her carefully.

"Oh... I always thought Hermione and Ron would get together. What happened there?" Ginny asked looking up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well.. It seems Hermione was taken already when Ron asked her out during the Order of Merlin ceremony. Ron was confused and it wasn't until she started showing she was pregnant three months later that the truth came out, and she married the baby's father." Draco told her, smiling at her teary face.

"Hermione has a child?' Ginny asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Twins girls, actually. Serene and Selene Snape." Draco told her, smirking at the look on her face when he said Snape.

"How did that happen?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Hermione and Severus had gone missing during the final battle. No one noticed until a bloody Severus came in with a sleeping, broken armed Hermione. After I talked to my dear Professor Snape, I learned they had been taken by Voldemort himself, beaten and thrown aside to die. And they didn't want to die... without telling each other something.. And Serene and Selene were the result. Not everyone got their happy ending though." Draco told her, smiling sadly.

"Who all died?" Ginny asked, nearly sobbing.

"You were the youngest Gryffindor to survive. Parvati and Padma Patil died, saving the lives of Luna Lovegood and Professor Sprout. Hagrid died saving Dumbledore himself. The entire Hufflepuff sixth year was saved by Blaise Zabini, who died in the process. Remus Lupin nearly died saving my cousin Tonks... And My mother.. She died protecting your family... and her newborn child, who she named Cassia Molly as she died. Your mother has been raising her. Many others died, some who never even had a chance and some who had too many. Hermione and Severus come by every day. They bring the girls. Serene and Selene read Hogwarts: A History to you a lot. But we won." Draco said softly, starring out into space.

"You never asked why I saved you... It wasn't just that you needed saving. I saw you once in the Astronomy Tower. You sang softly to yourself that night. I didn't hear the lyrics. Nor did I care. I heard the sadness in your voice. It was in your sixth year. After that night, I didn't say anything bad about. Never called you a ferret. I wanted your sadness to go away. But I didn't know how. As I watched you carefully, tried to figure out the whys in you, I found myself falling for you. No one knew anything about it. Then the day came. And your father shot the curse, and I did the only thing I could do. Save you, from your demise at least." Ginny told him, her tears wetting her hair.

"And I you..." was all Draco could muster. It took Ginny awhile to understand it, before she smiled, held his hand in hers and drifted off to sleep.

"Draco Malfoy. When my mother told me that you are the one who's been taking care of me, I was uneasy. But you just showed so much compassion for a Gryffindor, and a Weasley at that, that I hold you in high regards. Think about a proposal." a voice called from the next bed over, which contained a former comatose patient Dean Thomas.

"You love her don't you?" his other former comatose patient Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Without a doubt..." Draco replied as he hit the call button for his owl.

**Later on August 21st, 2002 - **

"Draco... What's going on?" Hermione asked as she walked into the Comatose Patients Station. It was filled with bright flowers. Serene and Selene followed Hermione with Severus close behind.

"She's awake." was the simple reply.

_**Epilogue of Sorts - **_

_**Part One-**_

**_They were wed on December 24th, 2002, over a blanket of snow covering the very place where Ginny saved Draco's life. The wedding was beautiful. A dark sky with stars shining brightly had been shining down as the two kissed their first kiss as a married couple. _**

_**They danced for hours, un-aware of time passing, and stared into each others eyes, and they knew they would encounter hardships, but that no longer mattered, as long as they had each other. **_

_**Part Two-**_

"_**Bloody Hell! We have Potions with the Gryffindors!" an eleven year old Blaise Malfoy exclaimed to his best friend Casein Potter.**_

"_**Oh shush. Your sister's a Gryff and so is my brother. You wouldn't say that to Lana Malfoy or James Potter would you?" Casein asked, putting her hair up.**_

"_**Oh Casein. Blaise. My parents want to talk to you." Slytherin Prefect - Selene Snape told the two first years, before heading in her Gryffindor Prefect twin sister's direction.**_

"_**Oh Serene. I saw you flirting with Longbottom again. Anyway, Cassia Molly is looking for you. Go find the Weasley girl and see what she wants." Selene told her twin, smirking.**_

_**--------------------**_

End


End file.
